Un ange tombé du ciel
by Hitachi Haya
Summary: Un jour, Lovino Vargas croise la route d'une jeune femme étrange. Après lui avoir brièvement parler, il a une soudaine envie de la revoir. Pourquoi? Qu'es-ce qui la rend si fascinante? Et y arrivera-t-il?
1. Prologue

Titre : Un ange tombé du ciel / 天から落ちた天使 / Ten kara ochita tenshi

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent ! Ils appartiennent tous à Hidekaz Himaruya ! Sauf mon personnage XD

Genre : Mystère / Romance / Peut être du Lemon ou Lime (rien de sûr)

Couple : South Italy x OC

Note : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comportera cette fiction :/ et je vais faire en sorte que vous puissiez vous mettre dans la peau du personnage inventer ~

* * *

Par un beau jour de printemps, Lovino Vargas allait voir comme à son habitude son ami et celui qui l'a élever, Antonio. Mais comme bien souvent, Lovino part furax de chez son ami et ce toujours en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Il y a du monde en ville aujourd'hui...

Pour une journée de printemps, en Espagne, il fait déjà chaud et Lovino étoufferai presque sous cette forte chaleur malgré qu'il y soit habituer. Sans doute à cause de tout ce monde, qui parle et qui marche autour de lui.

Alors qu'il traîner des pieds en marchant dans de petites ruelles, il aperçut un amas de gens qui avait l'air d'entourer une personne. Au début, Lovino ne voulu pas y prêter plus attention que ça mais quand une des personnes partit laissant un petit trou pour voir qui se trouver au milieu, il vit une jeune femme de petite taille.

- Oh ~ Une bella ~, dit-il en s'approchant tranquillement du petit groupe.

Quand il s'arrêta auprès d'elle et des personnes, il trouvait étrange que les gens donnent de l'argent en souriant et en discutant naturellement avec elle. Lovino se dit alors que c'est bien ça, les peuples méditerranéens, ils sont accueillants. Puis soudainement tout ce petit monde se dispersa comme une envolée de moineau, ce qui surpris Lovino. Le voilà désormais seul avec la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence.

- Hum !

La jeune femme avait ouvert une sorte de petite tirelire et commençait à compter quand elle entendit le « hum ! » de quelqu'un. Aussitôt elle releva sa tête pour regarder le jeune homme.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! dit-elle en souriant grandement. Acceptez-vous de faire un don ?

- Ciao Bella ~, répondit-il en affichant son plus beau sourire. Un don pour quelle organisme ?

- Pour une église. Nous avons besoin d'argent afin de restaurer ces vitraux qui pour la plupart son en piteux état.

- Ah ? Es-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose en échange ?, un sourire plus qu'évocateur se dessinait sur son visage.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Un rendez-vous... Rien que toi et moi.

- Ah... Ah..., un petit sourire gêner et quelques rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. Je euh...

- Une jeune femme qui rougit ? C'est tellement rare de nos jours ~, un sourire charmeur se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Hum... Merci, dit-elle en souriant timidement. Je suis navré mais je ne peux accepter, je suis très prise ses derniers temps. Mais dites moi... Vous n'êtes pas espagnol vous ? Vous êtes italien, non ?

Lovino fut étonner sur le coup qu'elle est deviner qu'il est un italien. Plus il regardait la jeune femme, plus il se sentit envahit par un sentiment qu'il n'aime pas, la douceur, comme son frère Veneziano. Elle dégage une telle douceur. Mais ce qui choquait le plus Lovino c'est cette aura pure qu'il avait l'impression de voir se dégager d'elle.

La jeune femme lui révéla qu'elle est aussi italienne. Lovino versa un don de 25 lires en affichant une drôle d'expression. Cela interpella la jeune femme mais celui-ci nia tout problème et retrouvait rapidement son éternel sourire charmeur.

Il n'a pas obtenu de rendez-vous mais bon il s'en fiche un peu et repris sa route vers sa maison, les mains dans les poches en grommelant tout seul. Le lendemain matin, Lovino ressentait une sensation étrange dans son estomac, il ne prêta pas attention mais après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, il eu soudain envie de revoir la jeune femme d'hier.

Non, non. Cela ne lui ressemble pas qu'une femme le marque autant. Il touchait son front puis allait se regarder dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Rien de bien inquiétant. Mais l'envie était là. Le seul problème était : Comment vais-je pouvoir la retrouver...

* * *

**Edit : Pas terrible je sais XD j'essaierais de faire en sorte que les chapitres soient mieux écrit ^^ Une petite review pour laissé une critique ou autre :3**


	2. Chapitre I

Titre : Un ange tombé du ciel / 天から落ちた天使 / Ten kara ochita tenshi

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent ! Ils appartiennent tous à Hidekaz Himaruya ! Sauf mon personnage XD

Genre : Mystère / Romance / Parodie

Couple : South ItalyxOC

Note : Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Tu parle d'une belle journée toi ! C'est ce que Lovino venait de se dire après s'être vu dans le miroir. Il le sentait en lui, il fallait qu'il revoit cette jeune femme car il se doutait bien que ça pourrait mal se finir pour lui. Il en eu la preuve lors du déjeuner. Impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Pourtant cette délicieuse pizza lui faisait envie mais rien à faire... Il ne pu rien manger et son estomac criait famine.

Pour se changer les idées, Lovino décide de sortir dans les rues de Rome. Rien ne vaut cette ville qu'il affectionne plus que tout. Ça lui rappel son grand-père qu'il aime tout autant que son petit frère. Veneziano... Un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit, car son petit-frère était le chouchou de leur grand-père et Lovino c'est toujours sentit exclu et ce sentiment s'est transformer en manque de confiance en soit.

Lovino commençait à grommeler tout en shootant dans un petit cailloux qui traînait par là. Il décide alors de s'arrêter et s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine qui arborait la place où il se trouvait. Une brise agréable vint traverser cette place et Lovino fermait ses yeux pour comme en profiter mais soudainement il ouvrit ses yeux et quelqu'un de familier était là, sur cette place. En premier il plissa ses yeux mais...

- Qu'es-ce que... !

Il se leva brusquement puis fit quelques pas. Elle était là. Cette jeune femme qu'il voulait tant revoir. Oui. C'est bien elle. Il n'y à aucuns doutes. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança vers la jeune femme, qui comme hier, ne l'entendit pas.

- Enfin ! , dit-il sur un ton impatient.

La jeune femme releva aussitôt sa tête et reconnu immédiatement le jeune homme. Sa première réaction fut la surprise, puis elle lui sourit. Une sensation de malaise s'installa alors chez Lovino qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette douceur et cette sensation de pureté.

- Oh ! C'est vous ! , elle souriait en retour.

Lovino jetait un coup d'oeil à gauche puis à droite. Il ne voulait pas que quinconce le voit pour ce qu'il allait faire. Ni une, ni deux, il saisit alors la main droite de la jeune femme entre les siennes. Elle avait les mains fraîches alors que les siennes étaient chaudes. La jeune femme rougit soudainement.

- Que...

- J'avais... Je...

- Hum ?

- Je... euh..., il devint rouge. Je voulais... te revoir..., dit-il en murmurant gêner.

La jeune femme fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un inconnu rencontrer la veille lui dise quelque chose comme ça. Il faut dire qu'elle n'y est pas habituer malgré qu'elle connaisse le comportement des italiens envers les femmes.

Lovino, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation qui le gênait tant. Il voulait lâcher sa main et le plus rapidement possible. Mais rien à faire. Ses mains gardait la sienne bien au chaud.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me revoir ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Juste euh... Une envie soudaine...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que la jeune femme lui souriait à nouveau. Raah ! Comme il déteste ce sourire, être gêner et mal à l'aise ! Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire. Lovino n'arrive à lâcher sa main. Mais qu'a-t-elle de si exceptionnelle cette nana ?! C'est ce qu'il venait de penser et la jeune femme comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je vais vous aidez Monsieur, elle souri puis retirait les mains de Lovino.

- Je... Euh... Grazie, siffla-t-il gêner.

- Si vous souhaitez me revoir n'hésitez pas à vous promener dans les rues. Vous m'y trouverez la plupart du temps.

- Euh... Très bien... Je vous remercie... Chigi !, il se sauvait tout rouge et mal à l'aise.

- Chi... gi ?, un petit rire lui échappa.

Lovino rentrait très rapidement chez lui. Il posait sa main droite sur son cœur et comme il le pensait, il bat vite. Très vite. Il s'asseyait sur son canapé pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer mais rien à faire. Son cœur continuait de battre vite. Il posait ses coudes sur ses cuisses et prit entre ses mains sa tête.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'obsède-t-elle tant...

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Edit : court je sais XD j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^


	3. Chapitre II

Titre : Un ange tombé du ciel / 天から落ちた天使 / Ten kara ochita tenshi

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent ! Ils appartiennent tous à Hidekaz Himaruya ! Sauf mon personnage XD

Genre : Mystère / Romance / Parodie

Couple : South ItalyxOC

Note : Bonne lecture ~

* * *

- Aaah ! C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui ! Pas de petit frère qui vous saoule toute la journée avec son « Doitsu » par-ci, « Doitsu » par là. Qu'es-ce que c'est chiant quand il parle de lui tout le temps ! On croirait qu'il n'existe que ce potato bastardo sur terre ! Au moins Nihon est quelqu'un de bien lui... Pourquoi je parle d'eux moi ?

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Romano évite le centre ville de Rome, pour ne pas croiser cette jeune femme qui l'obsède. Et puis la visite quotidienne de Spain lui change les idées, même si il préférait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui vienne le voir, comme par exemple la charmante Belgium.

- Holà Romano !

- Ciao bastardo ~

- Tu as l'air en meilleure forme aujourd'hui ! Tu as vu une belle jeune femme c'est ça ?, dit-il en souriant innocemment.

- Qu'es-ce que... !, il rougit, gêner.

- En plein dans le mille ! Alors dit moi tout ! Comment est-elle ? Et d'où vient-elle ?

- Pourquoi j'devrais te le dire ?! T'es de la police ou quoi ?!

- A en croire ta réaction... Hum... Elle doit être plus belle que les autres, dit-il en souriant.

- Tch !, il rougit d'avantage.

- Tu me la présente ? Je sais que tu vas dire non alors on y va !, dit-il en entraînant Romano avec lui dehors.

Voilà que Lovino Vargas et Antonio sont en route vers le centre ville de Rome. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde pour une après-midi en plein milieu de la semaine. C'est que Lovino n'apprécie pas de trop quand il y a foule. En arrivant auprès de la fontaine de la dernière fois, tous deux s'assoient et attendent. Mais au bout d'une heure, toujours pas la jeune femme en vue. Il faut croire qu'elle ne se montre que lorsqu'il est seul.

- Alors ? Où est cette jeune femme ?

- Bah... D'habitude elle est là où je ne veux pas spécialement la voir...

- Ça ne serait pas cette jeune femme qui arrive en courant vers nous ?, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui arrivait.

- Hum ?, il se tourne. Si c'est bien... elle..., répondit-il bouche bée.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi pas mais Lovino la trouve encore plus belle et ressens d'avantage son aura pure. En voyant Lovino bouchée bée, Antonio fut surpris. Il faut dire que ça n'était encore pas arriver une seule fois et qu'il valait mieux profiter de cette scène, qui est unique. Mais en regardant de plus près la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver auprès d'eux, lui aussi fut légèrement bouche bée.

- B-Bonjour, affiche un doux sourire.

- Présente toi bastardo !, dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Antonio.

- Euh... ! Hum ! Pardon ! Je m'appelle Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ~

- Oooh ! Vous êtes espagnol, n'es-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- C'est exacte señorita ~

- Enchanté. Je me nomme Aurora Bellini, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Hum... Ce prénom c'est italien non ?

- Il est d'origine grec et c'est un dérivé du prénom Aurore.

- Eeeeh bien !, il se tourne vers Lovino. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était cultivée ta nouvelle petite amie ~

- Petite amie ?!, répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes gens, rouge de gêne.

- Eh bien quoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire ?

- J-j-je... Je ne suis pas sa petite amie..., elle détourne son regard.

- Oh mince ! Désolé señorita ! Désolé Romano !, il se gratte derrière la tête, gêner.

Comme réponse, Lovino lâcha un grognement mêler de gêne et d'énervement. La jeune femme fut légèrement surprise par cette réaction mais en regardant le jeune espagnol, elle comprit qu'il y était habituer. Il y a un blanc. Un blanc qui paraissait interminable. C'est Antonio qui le rompit en proposant d'aller déguster une glace à l'italienne. Chose que les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent.

- Alors ? Est-elle délicieuse ?

- Oui ! Elle vraiment bonne et par cette chaleur, ça fait du bien, répondit-elle contente.

- Tant mieux alors ! J'avais peur que tu refuse cette proposition, dit-il légèrement gêner.

- Tch ! … Attends ! Tu la tutoie ?!

- Nous sommes jeunes ! Et puis elle est d'accord ! N'es-ce pas ?, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- C'est pas une raison !, il se tourne vers la jeune femme. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un fin sourire. On peut se tutoyer aussi, si tu le souhaite.

- Euh... Je... Euh..., il détourne son regard, les joues roses. Pourquoi pas... Je ne dis pas non...

- Ah ah ah ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois autant gêner face à une jeune femme Romano !

- Tch ! La ferme bastardo !, lâcha-t-il tout rouge.

- Ro... Romano ?, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- C'est son surnom. Neh, Romano ?, demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ouais, ouais... Tch !

- Romano !, balançait-elle alors contente.

- Ehum..., il vira au rouge tomate.

- Ah ah ah ah !, plier en deux pendant qu'il se moquait.

Ce n'est pas facile quand quelqu'un se moque de vous, lorsque vous rougissez. Et encore moins quand c'est un proche. Lovino avait tellement honte qu'il a faillit s'enfuir en criant qu'il le détestait mais faire une scène pareil devant une jeune femme, ce n'est pas correcte. Après cette après-midi haute en émotions, Antonio laissait les deux jeunes gens pour retourner à son boulot.

- Je tenais à te remercier toi et ton ami pour cette après-midi.

- Euh... Eh bien... Je... Ce n'est rien ! Hrum !, dit-il en se grattant derrière la tête gêner.

- Ça me change de mes journées qui se ressemble toutes...

- Que fais-tu dans la vie ? demandait-il intriguer.

- C'est un secret, répondit-elle en affichant un air malicieux et lui en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oh euh... Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ?

- Je te le dirais mais plus tard, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Euh... Ok !

Lovino venait d'avoir fait un petit bout de chemin avec la jeune femme pour la raccompagner mais celle-ci s'était arrêter bien avant sa destination pour éviter qu'il ne sache où elle vit. N'ayant pas remarquer qu'elle avait mentit, il la laissait puis reprit la route pour aller chez lui.

En arrivant chez lui, il balançait ses chaussures et s'affalait sur le canapé. Le mystère n'était pas encore totalement lever sur la jeune femme et cela le travaille mine de rien. Il se demande « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas dit quel travaille, elle fait ? » et « Pourquoi dégage-t-elle une aura aussi pure ? ». Des questions qui resteront peut être sans réponses ou un jour, il y en aura...

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
